


All Star

by AmanditaTC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmanditaTC/pseuds/AmanditaTC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aconitum Challenge<br/>Tema: Casamento<br/>Itens: medo, beijo, mordida</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneslasher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneslasher/gifts).



> Esta fic é um presente para a Bruna que comentou comigo muito como quem não quer nada que precisava ler uma fic em que Derek ou Stiles pede o outro em casamento.
> 
> Espero que ela goste e que todos que encararem a leitura gostem e comentem também.

Banheiro. É onde estou parado há mais de meia hora. Acho que se continuar encarando meu reflexo mais um tempo ele vai sorrir e me convidar para sair. 

\- Eu sou um idiota! – suspiro e balanço a cabeça, saindo do cômodo para meu quarto onde aquele terno cinza escuro estranho me espera.

Scott já está ali para teoricamente me ajudar, afinal, ele é meu padrinho. Mas tudo o que ele faz é me olhar com aquele sorriso torto e ar de zombaria e fazer piadas sobre pensar que eu usaria um vestido de noiva. Eventualmente ele ganha alguns tapas na cabeça a cada comentário de mau gosto, mas tirando o meu nervosismo, nada vai estragar meu humor hoje.

Está um calor de matar aqui na Califórnia e eu não sei por que não podia simplesmente ir de bermuda e camiseta. Afinal, só vamos assinar a porcaria de uns papéis. Encaro a roupa sobre a cama e ao lado dela um embrulho que não estava lá quando fui tomar meu banho.

\- Que é isso? – pergunto pra Scott balançando a pequena caixa embrulhada em papel dourado.

\- Não sei, Peter me pediu pra trazer. – ele respondeu, dando de ombros.

\- Ok, o tio ex-psicopata-zumbi do meu namorado...

\- Noivo. – Scott corrigiu com aquele sorriso.

\- Noivo, que seja. – rebato irritado – Você simplesmente aceita trazer essa caixa aqui pra casa sem se importar com o que tem dentro? Pode ser uma bomba, uma caixa com algum pó mágico feito pelos monges mancos do Managaguá e que vai ser capaz de me destruir e...

\- Stiles! Respira ! – Scott me segura pelos ombros e me encara com aquele novo ar de alpha que ele tem. ODEIO isso! Eu nem sou da espécie dele e essa porra funciona comigo também. – Não é nada perigoso. Eu pude sentir.

\- Ótimo, agora além de lobisomem, você é paranormal. Então, se não tem nada de perigoso, não vai se importar de abrir você mesmo o presente.

\- Sem problemas.

Ele abre a caixa sem dificuldade, mas eu preferia que ele não tivesse feito isso, porque a risada dele com o meu “presente” em mãos acaba com a minha dignidade. E para piorar, a coisa vinha com um bilhete que Scott fez questão de ler em voz alta:

_“Something old, something blue, something borrowed, something new.” Querido sobrinho, aqui segue algo novo e azul (combinando com os olhos do seu noivo) para sua lua de mel. Se quer uma dica, o “something” old pode ser aquele seu all star preto. Sei que Derek gosta particularmente dele já que foi por causa dele que vocês chegaram até aqui. E deixo para que Scott lhe arrume um “something borrowed”, afinal, ele é seu best man e não eu. Bem vindo à família, não apenas ao pack._

Stiles olhava desolado a cueca boxer daquele tom “azul-beta” pendurada em um dos dedos de Scott. Pegou o bilhete e releu cada palavra, olhando em seguida para o armário onde o tal all star estava guardado. Maldito all star.

***Três meses antes***

\- Vai dormir lá em casa este fim de semana? – Derek perguntou, assim que o rapaz entrou no carro, logo após a escola.

\- Vou sim, só tenho que passar em casa e pegar meu all star. – Stiles respondeu, dando um selinho no namorado.

\- Sem chances! – o lobisomem respondeu de mau humor e saiu com o carro em direção contrária à casa de Stiles.

\- Ei, qual é? Só quero pegar meus tênis.

\- Já disse, sem chances!

\- Para de rosnar que eu não sou do seu pack. Sou seu namorado. Há uns dois anos mais ou menos.

\- Menos. Você é meu namorado há um ano e três meses. – ele não tirava os olhos do caminho – E você é do pack, sim. Pode não ser um lobisomem, mas é o emissário do Scott e isso faz de você um membro do bando.

\- Em primeiro lugar, eu ainda não sou um emissário. Falta toda aquela coisa de rito de inicialização que o Deaton disse que só posso fazer depois dos 18 anos. E nós estamos juntos há uns dois anos sim, senhor.

\- Juntos sim, namorando, oficialmente, não!

\- Que seja! Qual o problema de passar na minha casa só pra eu buscar meus tênis?

\- O problema é que parece que você faz isso de propósito, Stiles!

\- Isso o quê?

\- Isso, de esquecer esses tênis horrorosos. Toda semana é a mesma coisa. Você combina de ir lá pra casa depois da aula e ficar o fim de semana inteiro, mas aí esquece alguma coisa: o all star, a escova de dentes, uma camiseta, o pijama –

\- Nunca uso pijama quando durmo na sua casa. – Stiles o interrompeu, com uma expressão maliciosa.

\- Pois é, você nunca usa pijama, mas usa a desculpa do pijama para ir até a sua casa e eu acabo cedendo e, na maioria das vezes, acabamos ficando por lá. Com o seu pai por perto. Entrando no quarto toda hora para saber se eu não rasguei você em duas partes com os dentes. E é assim com todo o resto. Principalmente o all star.

Stiles esfregou os olhos com força. Não entendia bem o que estava acontecendo com Derek ultimamente. Ele parecia cada dia mais aborrecido com tudo o que o rapaz falava. Se mencionasse a faculdade de Engenharia em Yale que tinha sido chamado, Derek parecia prestes a derrubar o loft inteiro com murros. Se falasse sobre sua festa de 18 anos que seria dali dois meses, Derek era capaz de sair de casa e ficar horas correndo pela floresta. Ele realmente não sabia mais o que fazer.

Ficou o resto do caminho em silêncio e quando Derek estacionou na garagem do antigo prédio, Stiles desceu do carro, entregou a mochila pra ele e se virou, andando pela calçada no sentido de volta a sua casa.

\- Onde vai?

\- Em casa, buscar meu all star. 

\- Stiles, você não ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse no carro?

\- Ouvi. Ouvi tudo o que você disse e o que você não disse todos esses dias e quer saber, não dou a mínima porque não estou entendendo sua paranoia. Se você me explicar o que está acontecendo de verdade, e por “explicar” eu quero dizer verbalizar, falar, e não apenas bufar e me olhar como se eu pudesse ler pensamentos. Eu vou ser emissário do Scott, só posso me comunicar semi telepaticamente com ele. Derek, você está agindo estranho há semanas. Primeiro achei que a lua cheia estava te afetando mais que de costume, mas a lua cheia passou e você só piorou depois disso. 

\- Não sei do que você está falando. – o lobisomem cruzou os braços na altura do peito e fechou a cara numa expressão endurecida.

\- Ah, meu cu que você não sabe do que eu estou falando! – o menino se exasperou – A última vez que você me respondeu assim foi quando te peguei encarando meu short na primeira vez que dormi na sua casa junto com o resto do pack. Você lembra? Acordei antes de todo mundo, com aquela típica ereção matutina e você estava lá encarando o volume do meu short. E o que aconteceu depois disso? Você me agarrou e isso já faz dois anos.

\- Você me agarrou, você quer dizer. 

\- A ordem dos fatores não altera o resultado, Derek. Você não me rejeitou, caso tivesse feito isso essa discussão não estava acontecendo. Agora desamarra essa tromba aí e me fala de uma vez qual o problema?

O lobisomem crispou os lábios e soltou os braços ao longo do corpo. Parecia criar coragem para falar, se concentrando, chamando seu lobo interior para fazer o que ele não tinha coragem. Por fim, suspirou resignado e falou:

\- Só não quero perder tempo.

\- Tempo? Perder? Oi? O quê? Agora entendi menos ainda.

\- Stiles, você vai fazer 18 anos em dois meses e eu não vou na sua festa porque ela vai ser em plena lua cheia e não quero correr o risco de matar os seus amigos só porque eles te abraçaram para dar os parabéns. – o queixo do menino caiu lentamente e Derek continuou a falar – E depois, mais uns três meses no máximo você vai para Yale. Você vai ser maior, vai estar numa universidade e vai estar longe. Daqui e de mim e sabe-se lá se quando voltar, nos feriados ou nas férias, você ainda vai se lembrar que eu existo. Então, é isso. Odeio o seu all star porque ele está me fazendo perder o tempo que tenho com você.

Stiles pulou no pescoço de Derek o beijando com força. Foda-se que ele era filho do xerife, foda-se que ele estava com um cara mais velho e com cara de assassino de filme de ação, foda-se o mundo. Derek havia acabado de falar que o amava.

Não exatamente isso, ele falou que odiava o all star do rapaz, mas o contexto praticamente mudava toda a fala do lobisomem para uma verdadeira declaração de amor.  
Depois que Stiles o soltou, sorrindo feliz com o modo como Derek parecia aliviado e encabulado ao mesmo tempo, ele brincou:

\- Você devia me pedir em casamento pro meu pai, então. Aí não teria esse problema. Eu traria minhas coisas todas para cá, incluindo o all star, e ficaria a semana inteira e não apenas o fim de semana e quando eu fosse pra faculdade, seria um cara casado e intocável porque ninguém ia ter coragem de me olhar sabendo que meu marido é um lobisomem ciumento.

Ele pegou a mochila que estava aos pés do lobisomem e já ia para a porta de entrada do prédio quando percebeu que Derek não se movia.

\- O que foi?

\- Sua ideia.

\- Que ideia?

\- Te pedir em casamento.

\- Cara, desculpa, foi só brincadeira. Você me conhece bem para...

\- Você aceitaria? – Derek cortou a fala do outro, o olhar firme e esperançoso dirigido ao rosto branco do humano.

Branco não, pálido. Absolutamente pálido com aquela pergunta.

\- Aceitaria, Stiles? 

\- Que horas você vai começar a rir da minha cara? Porque isso só pode ser uma brincadeira. Derek, você não está falando sério, está? Quer dizer, não que eu não te ame, porque você sabe que eu amo, e não que eu não queira ficar com você sempre... É só que, bom, eu tenho 17 anos. 18 daqui dois meses. E você quer mesmo amarrar sua vida a um garoto hiperativo quase 10 anos mais novo que você? E sei que os casamentos gays aqui na Califórnia já são permitidos novamente, mas você não precisa fazer isso, porque...

\- Isso é um não?

\- Não! – ele exclamou, ficando surpreso com a própria resposta – Não disse isso. Quer dizer, eu não disse nada. Só quero assimilar isso. Esperar antes de responder, só pra ter certeza que não estou sonhando ou que não fui abduzido e levado para uma dimensão paralela. Só... me dê algumas horas para pensar.

Derek acenou, indicando que daria o tempo a ele e subiram em silêncio para o apartamento. Fizeram o de sempre, comeram pizza, sorvete, assistiram alguns episódios de Star Trek e sexo. Muito sexo. Mais selvagem que das outras vezes.

Stiles dormiu feito uma pedra depois de gozar duas vezes seguida e quando acordou, Derek dormia também a seu lado. Aos pés da cama, do seu lado, Stiles notou o all star preto. Derek o deixou dormindo e foi até sua casa buscar os tênis. Ele sorriu largamente e pensando que não tinha como dizer não ao pedido de casamento depois daquilo.

***Momento atual***

Com um suspiro longo, peguei “meu presente” das mãos de Scott, arranquei a etiqueta e vesti a boxer. Era confortável, pelo menos. Em seguida, calcei as meias, vesti a calça, a camisa e o blazer. Scott pegou o all star e me entregou para que calçasse os tênis com um sorriso começando a se formar em seu rosto.

Eu ia mesmo fazer isso. Ia me casar com Derek Hale, o lobisomem gostoso que já quis rasgar minha garganta com os dentes (mais de uma vez). Olhei no espelho mais uma vez, pegando a gravata preta fosca com o Darth Vader estampado em preto um pouco mais brilhante ajeitou os ombros, virando na direção de Scott para que ele me ajudasse a fazer o nó. p

O pior já havia passado. O constrangimento quando Derek pediu minha mão em casamento a meu pai. Os olhares tensos que eles trocaram, antes do xerife concordar apenas com um aceno de cabeça. Tudo calmo demais até que horas mais tarde eu o ouvi dar um telefonema e marcar uma consulta com seu cardiologista.

As piadinhas de Scott e Isaac dizendo que eu parecia a Bela Swann casando aos 18 anos e que todos sempre souberam que eu era team Jacob. A insistência de Lydia em me ajudar a escolher o terno para o “grande dia”, Allison me levando para fazer as unhas (para que raios ele precisava fazer as unhas se tinha certeza que Derek nem mesmo ia fazer a barba?). E finalmente o presente do Peter.

Agora viria o mais fácil de tudo: dizer sim, assinar um papel e ficar com Derek. E assim senti o nervosismo aos poucos ir embora. Olhei para mim mesmo no espelho e conferi tudo, brincando com o bilhete que o “tio” havia me mandado:

\- O terno é novo, a cueca é azul, o all star é velho. Agora preciso de algo emprestado. Vai ser um bom padrinho e resolver isso? – sorri para Scott, notando que ele começava a ficar emocionado com a situação.

\- Vou! Aqui, o relógio que era do meu pai. Lembra que te disse o que minha mãe sempre falou desse relógio? Que era a única coisa que funcionou no casamento deles? Então, espero que agora que ele parou de funcionar, depois daquele mergulho para a morte, esta seja a única coisa que não funcione no seu.

Cara, um abraço! Era tudo que eu precisava agora e que Scott também precisava. Sem dúvidas eu tinha o melhor amigo do mundo.

\- Pode deixar que eu jogo o buquê nas mãos da Alisson. – falei pra ele quando desfiz o abraço – Ou do Isaac. Não tenho mais muita certeza sobre você.

Ganhei um soco no ombro e ri, passando meus braços sobre o ombro de Scott, descendo as escadas com ele. Meu pai já esperava no carro e toda Beacon Hills esperava no salão de festas. 

Quando entramos na viatura que é óbvio, meu pai fez questão de usar, Scott olhou para meuss tênis surrados e, sabendo de toda história, comentou:

\- Talvez você devesse jogar o all star em vez de jogar um buquê.

\- Eu iria fazer isso. Mas Derek disse que se eu deixasse esse all star em mais algum lugar que não fosse nosso quarto, ele ia rasgar minha garganta com os dentes.

\- Você ainda acredita nessas ameaças? – Scott perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

\- Nenhum pouco. Mas ele fica bonitinho quando fala assim.

Nós começamos a rir, mas meu pai fingiu que não ouviu seu único filho chamar o noivo, quase marido, de “bonitinho”, isso ia requerer outra consulta com o cardiologista.

Quando chegamos ao salão e pude descer da viatura, com a sirene ligada como meu pai fez questão, avistei Derek já me esperando. Impecável, perfeito. Ele tinha feito a barba e eu podia ver seu sorriso mais aberto. Um sorriso que poucas pessoas conheciam e que eu sabia ser só meu. 

Olhei para meu pai que apenas me abraçou, com carinho, e andei até ele. No caminho, todas as brincadeiras que eu ouvi sobre nós durante nosso relacionamento, me chamando de Chapeuzinho Vermelho, Bela Swann e Jacob, Sookie Stackhouse e Alcides, tudo ficou pequeno e sem graça. Era só o sorriso de Derek que importava.

Eu ia dizer sim. Eu disse sim quando a hora chegou. Derek disse sim. E entre palmas, risadas, assobios e uivos nós fomos para casa. Nossa casa. Nós três: Derek, eu e meu all star.


End file.
